Our Crazy Game
by LoveChloexoxo
Summary: Meet Ciel Phantomhive, wealthy lord with a demon butler. Now meet Aria Williams, wealthy lady with a more then a suspicious maid. Mix them together and you have old enemies, new loves, and stakes higher then life itself. Would you survive in crazy game such as this? Dedicated to my bestest friend ever, Cheyanna! (CielxOC, SebastianxOC, and engagement to Elizabeth does not exist. )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its me again *smiles*! Writing another Black Butler fanfic! This one is dedicated to my forever soul sister CHEYANNA! This is our story beautiful;)**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Kuroshitsuji! I wish...**

**Anyway enjoy! (This has no set timeline!) **

**Ciel's Pov**

" Damn it all to Hell, Sebastian! "

" Now young master, that is no way to talk. " I glared at my butler who was smiling softly at me. He considered me childish, even though he tried to hide it. " Anyway check mate. Care for another round master? " I scoffed in his face, as if I would submit myself to further humiliation. Standing up, I turned my back towards him and went to stare out the window. I had plenty on my mind, other than chess. Sebastian taking my silence as a cue to leave, he got up and carried out the tea tray to leave me with my thoughts.

To say I was stressed would be an understatement. The company had several new rivals popping up everywhere, and the queen's requests were becoming more and more difficult. I had to rely on Sebastian more then I was comfortable with and to add to the stress, the owner of a top rival was coming to visit me tomorrow. Lady Aria Williams was her name and her toy company the A.W Co. was attracting more attention each passing second. She had requested the meeting to discuss potentially co-funding our company's. I rubbed my eye suddenly exhausted. Never in my life had I thought about combining Funtom's with another toy company, it was simply all to much to think about.

I yawned, stretching my arms above my head. I decided for the rest of the day I would spend it outside. It was a beautiful sunny day, the autumn leaves falling gently. I called for Sebastian and he appeared in a quick moment, carrying my black coat and scarf.

" Would you care for supper outside as well my lord? "

" No Sebastian, I'm not feeling hungry. Bring my chess set outside though. I shall practice, for next time I shall beat you! " My butler laughed softly at my cocky remark and proceeded to dress me for outside. Soon, I was out in the crisp air that felt good on my lungs, which were feeling a little feeble after the stuffiness of paperwork and the likes. The trip to the small gazebo was short, and soon I was practicing chess on the smooth white table, drinking a cup of Earl Gray tea.

However darkness fell quickly and I was in my bed not quite sleeping, yet not quite awake. I was in that dream state, where nothing was impossible and where the danger was just as real as life. It was a thrilling place and I wished that I could stay there forever. But I was human and sleep did come, restless and upon waking, I was even more exhausted than the day before.

" Good morning young master. You must hurry for I lost track of time and let you sleep. The lady Aria will be here soon. " Sebastian winced as I threw one of my pillows at him, but he did not move. He was accustomed to my daily fits, for I was NOT a morning person. I had no idea how those retched people lived.

" How much longer till the lady arrives Sebastian? " I groaned as he lifted up 2 fingers to signal two hours.

As we went through the motions of me getting dressed and presentable, I fretted on what was I to expect from this 'lady'. She had popped up out of nowhere and no one seemed to know anything about her. I had no idea what to serve, entertain her with and how I was supposed to act. Damn it all. Sebastian sensing my distress from our mental link, said.

" Do not worry my lord. I have everything prepared and ready to go. I have a...inside person who told me what the Lady likes and dislikes. All you must do is to be yourself. " I rolled my eyes at his pitiful attempt to make me feel better, and covered my marked eye with my eye patch. No need for her to know about my contract with Sebastian.

Feeling a little better after a quick brunch of eggs, toast and preserved berry jam, I went out to the front steps to wait for the lady's carriage with Sebastian behind me. She did not disappoint. In a few minutes a light brown carriage with dark red curtains pulled up in front of me. I went down and opened the carriage door, taking a white gloved hand in my own. And stepped down was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

Pin straight black hair fell to a delicate waist. Soft, round hazel eyes glanced up at me and seemed to shift from between a warm brown and shocking gold. Porcelain white skin and pink rosebud lips smiled gently. As the girl jumped gracefully to the ground I saw in satisfaction she was indeed shorter then me. I continued to stare as she wiped off dust from her dark purple and black gown. After adjusting her black hat, she bent down in a graceful curtsy and effectively pulled me out of my trance. I bowed deeply, and offered her my left arm. Taking it she looked back and nodded at another girl who was just stepping out of the carriage. Assuming it was her maid, I motioned for Sebastian to help her with the baggage.

As I led the girl into my home she looked around her in obvious awe even though she tried not to show it. Finally I spoke,

" Lady Aria, this is your room. Feel free to freshen up before lunchon. After we can talk about our companies. " She turned towards me and curtsied. A soft, high voice floated up to my ears.

" My thanks Lord Ciel. Can you see that my maid comes to my room with my bags? And again, thank you. " She smiled up at me and went into her room closing the door softly behind her.

As I went to my study, I tried to clear my thought about the beautiful girl who was nothing like I had expected. Fantastic, another thing to think about. And where on earth was Sebastian?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just keep writing, just keep writing. Enjoy~~~**

**Lady Aria's Pov. **

I sighed quietly, as Ciel's footsteps carried him away. I looked around my room in satisfaction. It was dark mauve color, with black iron workings. The large bed that dominated the room had a purple silk bedspread, and iron rose posts. A large mirror fell over a silver wash basin and pitcher. Several cushions and rugs laid around the dark wood floor creating a warm atmosphere. Simply perfect.

Ciel was a thoughtful host indeed. So far he had shown upmost respect towards me and my desires. My cheeks flushed a deep red, he was quite handsome as well. Goodness gracious listen to me, I'm turning into a one of those filthy street girls. Well never mind that, I should probably freshen up and get settled. A gentle knocking sounded at my door, causing me to jump slightly.

" Come in. " The door opened softly and in walked my maid-Ana Christophe with Ciel's butler carrying my bags. " Thank you for bringing my bags, you may set them down over by my dresser. "

The butler nodded and walked over to my dresser, setting down my bags. Coming back in front of me, he bowed low and said,

" Milady, I hope you have a wonderful stay here at the Phantomhive manor. My name is Sebastian, if there is anything you may need, please do not hesitate to come to me. " He straightened back up and smiled at me. Smiling back I nodded my thanks and taking that as a sign to leave, Sebastian left, but not before slightly brushing against Ana. I also didn't miss the sigh of annoyance that came out of my maid's mouth after he had left.

" Ana do you know Sebastian from somewhere? " She laughed softly, but it didn't reach her eyes.

" No Madame, he is just an acquaintance from long ago. No need to worry yourself. " I smiled at the obvious disgust in her voice as she talked about Sebastian, but decided not to press. I decided right then that even if I was here on a business trip, I would do my best to be happy and stay happy. Sensing my feelings, Ana smiled brightly at me and said, " Madame would you like to change into something more suitable for lunchon? Then maybe would you like to explore?. "

" Those are both wonderful ideas Ana. I would like to wear my light green dress with the white lace please. Then may we go explore the gardens? They seemed so beautiful. " Ana chuckled bringing her white gloved hand to hid her mouth.

" Oui of course Madame. Go sit on the bed, I shall be with you in a second. " I went and sat on the bed, taking off my brown shoes and hat in the process. Ana was over by my side quickly wiping the dust off my face and hands with a white cloth, then undressing me down to my undergarments. As the dress fell over my body, I smiled at the lightness of the cotton that flowed down to around my calves. Ana quickly changed my stockings to white ones and put back on my shoes. Running to the door, I took a breath to compose myself before walking outside. Ana followed with my brown shawl and mittens.

It took forever for us to find the doors leading outside, but just as we did I ran straight into Sebastian who looked down at me in surprise. Looking back sheepishly I said, " I'm so very sorry Sebastian, I wished to go outside and wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Can you please tell Ciel where I'll be before lunch? " He nodded bowing slightly before looking behind me giving Ana a look I couldn't quite decipher.

Deciding not to care, I ran outside laughing as I skipped down the stairs.

" Madame wait, please you must put on your shawl. " Huffing in annoyance I stood still as Ana tied the cord around my neck and placed the gloves on my hands. " There all done, go now and explore. I must go and help Sebastian prepare lunchon but if you need anything just call. Try and not get lost...please Madame I'm begging you. " I blushed as I remembered the last time I was left alone. It was in the city and I had wandered off and it almost took a whole day for Ana and the police to find me. I shuddered as the memories came pilling back, but nodded solemnly promising Ana I would stay close to the manor.

" Thank you Madame. " Ana patted my head before turning back and going into the manor, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Feeling suddenly alone, I pushed back my shoulders in defiance and walked determined towards the orchard. It was honestly a beautiful day and it made me happy to see the seasons change. The red and brown hues of the leaves were complemented greatly by the golden sun and the slight breeze rustled them in a haunting harmony. In fact it reminded me of a song that I had learned recently on the piano and I had the urge to sit down and play it. I would have to remember to ask Ciel after lunch if I could play.

I smiled at the thought of Ciel. There was just something about him that had me intrigued yet cautious at the same time. He had a dangerous aura around him and his butler was worse. I already knew there was something off about the two of them, but I just couldn't quite believe it yet. Maybe a couple more days of observation would help me in this mystery.

I soon heard the sound of Ana's voice calling out to me and I was surprised to see how much time had passed since I had arrived.

I sat down in the light blue colored tea parlor on a dark brown chair, a small feast laid out before me, with Ciel sitting across from me. He had changed as well, now he was in a brown ensemble with the odd eye patch still in place. He looked across at me with almost a look of gentleness in his eye, then it was gone just as fast as it had appeared. Motioning at the feast before us, we started eating. I took great pleasure in noticing the white lilies at the center of the table, which in fact were my favorites and realizing that in the miniature sandwiches was my favorite strawberry jam.

I had no idea how Ciel would know these things, but as I looked up towards Ana she winked at me and I smiled back. Of course she would be the one to tell Sebastian what I liked and didn't like. And that's probably also why we weren't in the dining room. I hadn't been comfortable in dining rooms ever since well, no need to get into that now. I should probably pay attention to what Ciel was saying.

" I was thinking that we could spend the afternoon in my study discussing your ideas for our companies, then after supper we could just relax. " I clapped my hands in excitement.

" It all sounds wonderful, but before we start the meeting may I please use your piano for a piece I wish to play for you? Outside reminded me of the song and me and Ana have been also practicing it for a while. " I bit my lip hoping I wasn't being to forward.

Ciel seemed surprised at my request but Sebastian leaned in and whispered something in his ear. Smirking slightly, Ciel turned back to me and said, " I would love to hear you play Lady Aria. Perhaps after supper I could play something for you? "

I blushed slightly at his suggestive tone and raised my eyebrows. Leaning forward, clasping my hands together I smiled slightly and said, " I would quite enjoy that actually. Thank you my lord. " I turned to Ana, " You may leave this mess for a minute Ana, come with me to the piano. Sebastian please show me the way. " I giggled quietly at the shocked look on Ciel's face at my take charge attitude, but soon stopped when I saw the disapproving look in Ana's eyes.

* * *

Choosing to ignore the look, I followed Sebastian who led us to the piano room.

* * *

**Hey peoples thanks for reading! Love you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay me! Here you go:)~~~ **

**Ana Christophe's Pov **

I sighed quietly to myself as I followed my lady's back. Aria was a stubborn girl and I had no hope of ever going against her ideas, which unfortunately meant me singing in front of Lord Ciel and Sebastian. I cringed as Sebastian's name floated around in my head. I had hoped to ignore him this trip, in fact I had planned on ignoring him for the rest of eternity, but that apparently was not the direction life wanted take us.

I still remember the shock I had felt when he had called Lady Aria's home to ask me what her preferences were. I had no idea he was in England, let alone the butler of the famous Lord Ciel, the queen's guard dog. His voice had been clipped and his words direct, while I on the other had was a confused, bumbling mess. Also to add to the matter, it was just my luck that the two children seemed to like one another, so I wouldn't be surprised if they started calling on each other more often.

When we reached the music room my body stopped on it's own as I stared in awe at the beautiful black grand piano standing before me. Lady Aria however wasted no time, quickly walking up to the seat and sitting down smoothing her skirt folds. Turning to look back at me, her hazel eyes sparkled a shimmering gold.

" _Come on Ana!_ I wish to play for Ciel and Sebastian! " I sighed at her painstakingly obvious excitement, but went and sat down anyways next to her small frame. She started to play her favorite song, making my body relax into the hauntingly beautiful melody. The words floated up naturally between my lips and I started to sing softly.

_Windy nights and stormy seas_

_Life's precious melody_

_As darkness falls I sing to you_

_Please please don't leave me_

_The war has started_

_Peace has gone and loneliness has come_

_In your arms I feel safe and sound_

_Yet this love is just an act_

_You rather see me alone and dead_

_But as the darkness continues to fall I sing_

_Please please don't leave me_

_The war has started_

_Peace has gone and loneliness has come_

_In your arms I feel safe and sound_

_Now here I lay_

_Cold and dry_

_The ice settles in my heart_

_Never again shall I sing_

_Please please don't leave me._

* * *

The room was silent as my last words floated into the air. I turned to look around, my eyes catching those of Sebastian's. He was unguarded and in his depths I could see a darkness and hunger that scared me to no end. Looking down at his lips, a small smirk was placed upon them and looking back up to his eyes, the hunger was gone and was replaced with a dark sense of humor. Thankfully before I could call him out on it, I heard a small sniffle come from down beside me.

" Madame Aria, what is the matter? " The girl looked up at me with tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

" Oh Ana, it's just that song reminds me of my family, that is all. " I smiled gently, wiping her tears away with my cold fingers. She leaned into me for support, but just as I was about to carry her out, Lord Ciel was beside me.

" Ana I can take Lady Aria to her room. " He leaned down beside me, scooping up Aria as gently as he could. I could see the weight of her tears resting heavily in his eye and decided not to stop him. He would take care of her, probably more then I could at the moment.

" Merci beaucoup my lord. " Ciel nodded and walked slowly out of the music room, with Aria in his arms.

* * *

I stood and turned to face Sebastian. He was covering his mouth with a gloved hand, trying not to laugh at me. His eyes twinkled coldly and when he brought down his hand, his mouth was turned into a menacing smirk. He walked towards me like a lion on the prowl, his eyes flashing a bright red. I could tell he was angry with me, yet I did not know why. He was soon in front of me, one of his gloved hands around my neck.

" Now _Ana_ tell me, how is it that you of all the demons on earth ended up in my master's house? I thought I had told you to stay in Hell if you knew what was good for you. " His voice was a low growl, his left hand gently tracing the curve of my cheekbone as his right hand tightened the grip around my neck.

" Well _Sebastian_ let me see. I have never really liked listening to you, so you shouldn't be surprised to know that I left Hell as soon as I was healthy enough too. Also the fact is that I need human souls as much as the next demon, so in all go fuck yourself Sebastian you petit morceau de merde. " My voice was weak as I struggled uselessly against his iron grip, my eyes turning a bright swirling red. Damn him and his strength.

Sebastian's eyes widened at my insult, but narrowed to slits as his anger grew even more. I had forgotten that he knew French, and I bit my tongue from cursing some more. His grip tightened and did not loosen up even when my neck bones started cracking. He came in close to my ear, his warm breath swirling around my lobe as he whispered,

" Oh you poor little girl, you have just made me very angry and you know what happens when I get angry. Remember this meeting as a warning. " He threw me down against the carpeted floor, brushing off his jacket in the process. His eyes had gone back to their normal dull red and he smiled fakely at my shivering form.

" I am going to go clean dishes now, when you're ready you can start on the blue room where the children ate. " I nodded at Sebastian, too afraid to say anything. Watching him leave the room, a single tear dripped down my cheek, how did I ever manage to tangle myself into his life?

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading! I know I haven't really been here lately, but I'm trying my best and when the passion and ideas come, they come. I have no control over when they do come. Anywho rate and review!**

**LoveChloexoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been feeling bad about leaving you guys for such long periods of time, so here I am!:) Enjoy~~~**

**Sebastian's Michaelis POV**

My steps were short and precise. I was fighting the urge to go back to the music room, my insides still trembling with rage at what she had said. How dare she call me a piece of shit, a little one at that! She knew her place and it was below me, yet she still dared to defy me! Damn her and her stubbornness.

I stopped suddenly, a tilting chuckle coming out of me. Here I was, demon and butler of the famous Ciel Phantomhive worrying about some girl, I stopped laughing as I realized what that entitled. Ana Christophe still held a piece of me that I had forgotten about, a piece no matter how small would continue to haunt me as long as she held on to it...my humanity and all of its complications.

* * *

I had made my way to the kitchen where I was scrubbing dish after dish, my frustration coming out onto each and every crust filled plate. I had to keep this newfound knowledge a secret, especially from Ana herself because who knows what she would do with it.

My thoughts were interrupted as the devil herself walked into the room carrying the table cloth and a couple vases full of flowers. She refused to look my way, and I took pride in seeing my hand marks turning into bruises around her neck. We demons healed fast, so I wasn't surprised to see how quickly the broken bones had healed, the bruises however would remain for another hour or so.

I smirked as Ana continued to ignore my look, and instead started washing the table cloth. Taking her rudeness as an opportunity to stare, I roamed my eyes over her figure.

She was of average height, coming up to around my shoulders. Her pale skin contrasted against her dark blue eyes, full pink lips and sharp bone contours. Her dark chestnut hair was pulled back into a loose bun, yet from experience I knew it fell in curls to her waist. Finally my eyes took in her outfit, a corset style bodice with a white button up shirt underneath. Her skirt puffed out at her waist and fell to her knees and with a black apron matching the black lace around the bottom of her skirt tied the look together.

* * *

" Sebastian where do I hang this to dry? " Her voice wavered as she stood before me, the table cloth dripping in her arms. I folded my arms, tapping my foot against the floor.

" You just finished the table cloth now? How do you expect to be the perfect maid if you're as slow as a snail. " My voice dripped with sarcasm, and I smirked as Ana's eyes flashed up at me with anger.

" What right do you have to scold me? You haven't done much either, I still see plates you could have been washing instead of staring at me! " Her voice rose to a shout as she stomped her foot in frustration. I chuckled at her obvious exasperation and even laughed as what little heat she had rose to her cheeks. " I'm sorry Sebastian for yelling. Where can I hang this to dry? "

" Outside by the apple tree. There are clips and a line you may use. " Ana nodded before walking quickly away. She didn't know it, but I could smell the fear on her and it gave me a thrill. However there was something else that I could smell on her, it was fear mixed with confusion and a little dash of... sadness. Odd.

* * *

Soon it was time for supper and as I left Ana and Bard in the kitchen to prepare the meal, I took a brisk walk outside to grab the laundry and linins that had dried beneath the sun. It was relaxing work and I relished in the alone time out in the dusk.

I had avoided Ana all afternoon, when I realized my amusement in making her angry only made me closer to her and her thoughts. I wanted as much distance between the two of us, so that I may squash what little feelings may rest inside of me for her. It was exhausting work and only made the both of us more irritable. It had seemed that even three hundred years apart hadn't changed one thing.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of the tedious thoughts. My main concern was decorating the dining hall to Lady Aria's liking. I knew that she didn't particularly like dining rooms in general, but it was too cold outside for eating and none of the other rooms would be appropriate this late. The lady would just have to deal with it. So gathering the clothes and the cloths I went back inside.

* * *

" Sebastian, Ana this is simply delicious! What do you think Ciel? " Lady Aria looked across the table at my lord expectantly. At first she seemed uncomfortable and even skittish at the thought of eating in the dining room, but when she saw the food and the flowers, the lady was taken.

Turning to look down at my master for his reaction, I was taken aback at his soft expression. He was looking gently at the lady across from him, patting his lips with his napkin.

" I agree Aria, this is quite a treat. " She smiled brightly, before turning to whisper something in Ana's ear. I itched to know what it was as Ana's face burned bright red at whatever Lady Aria had said. Instead I rose an eyebrow towards her, making her shake her head. She mouthed the words _I'll tell you after_.

Nodding my head slightly, I walked over the dessert cart and started laying out the cakes, pies and puddings I had prepared in advance. Ana quickly catching on, cleared away the dirty plates, placing them on the now empty dessert cart. We wheeled it away together heading to the kitchen, leaving our charges alone.

* * *

I busied myself with washing the dishes, then laying them down beside me so that Ana could dry and put them away. I burned to know what Aria could have said to make Ana blush so strongly, yet it seemed that Ana did not want to tell me.

I let her think I had forgotten and as soon as I was about to ask her, the bell for the dining room rang. Cursing my master for such horrible timing, I called out to Ana just before she left the kitchen.

" Wait Ana, what was it that Lady Aria said to you? " She turned back around slowly, twisting her apron.

" Madame told me how happy she was and how nicely dressed Lord Ciel was. " I crossed my arms knowing there was more to the story. Ana sighed then continued. " She also asked me why do you look at me so hungrily. "

I stood shocked as the lady's words traveled through my head. Was I really that transparent? My distress obviously showed on my face, as Ana quickly said worryingly.

" Do not worry Sebastian. Aria is young and innocent, so I do not believe she knew quite what she was talking about. She also had quite a bit of wine in her when she did say that. Now if you will excuse me. "

Ana ran out of the room, leaving me confused and silent. I could tell that she did not believe what she was saying because I still smelt the proudness that she had oozed when she was talking. Ana knew exactly what her lady was talking about.

Damn that demon the Hell.

* * *

**Hey two updates in one day! WHAT? Lol sorry I was just so into my writing that I had to write in Sebastian POV. He is very out of character in this chapter but I'll try to make it better and anyways we never knew what he was thinking so maybe he did have this much turmoil inside of him! Anywho rate and review!**


End file.
